


the stars aren't far away (just look in the mirror)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-binary character, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles/oneshots of non-binary and queer seventeen members :)</p><p>- prompts are from @queer_svt on twitter, @otpprompts on tumblr, or occasionally myself -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meanie

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to try to update this every day, along with my other seventeen drabble fic collection (which is not yet posted lol)

> chapter 1: inside we rage (against the dying of the light)
> 
> pairing: mingyu x wonwoo
> 
> genre: angst, hurt/comfort, mini eensy weensy bit of fluff
> 
> prompt: "ace wonwoo who tends to smoke when his anxiety gets too bad, pan mingyu stopping him every time because he cares so deeply for him" @queer_svt
> 
> A/N: tbh there's so many smoker!wonwoo fics but i can't resist i'm sorry

* * *

_He has so many choices._

His eyes drifted over to the corner of the living room where Jihoon had their head resting snugly in Mingyu's lap. Their eyes were closed and Mingyu was combing his finers through the soft mess of pink hair spread over his thighs. The tender smile on Mingyu's lips and the light in his eyes as Jihoon allowed him to twiddle the strands of hair between his fingers were so foreign yet so familiar. A sigh escaped Wonwoo's lips before he could drag it back, and Seungcheol threw a concerned glance in his direction.

_I don't even love him properly, the way he deserves._

Wonwoo felt a tug on his heart and a suffocating fog envelope his chest, and choked another sigh before it made it to the surface. He could feel the burn of Seungcheol's gaze, and it _hurt_ , it hurt his head and his heart and he couldn't stay in the room anymore because he couldn't _breathe_ -

"I need to go to the bathroom," Wonwoo mumbled, rising to his feet and stumbling in the opposite direction to the balcony. All three pairs of eyes traced his footsteps, but his senses had dulled to preserve what was left of his sanity. A pang of pain in the back of his skull earned a muffled groan through the sleeve of his sweater as he slapped his hand over his mouth and prayed for no one to have heard it. 

He leaned against the railing, digging through his coat pockets until he found the spare cigarette he stored, just in case his anxiety came kicking. A flick of his thumb worked the magic of the worn-down lighter, and Wonwoo spewed smoke into the night sky. _Fuck you_ , his mind screamed at the sky, rattling his skull. _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_. Maybe the words were more directed at himself, but he didn't care. All he wanted was the beautiful haze surrounding his body, wrapping around him like a blanket and obscuring him from anyone and the pity they gave, the _love_ they gave.

Then he was there, arms wound tightly around Wonwoo's torso and body pressed flush against his back. "What's wrong?" Mingyu murmured into his ear, and he was so tempted. Tempted to end everything, make it easier on themselves, spit out lie after lie until his heart disintegrated.

Instead he answered, "Me."

"There's something wrong with me. I can't give you everything, and you're still here, no matter how many times I tell you to leave because I can't give you everything you deserve. I can't love you the way so many others can, and there were so many moments where you could have left me for someone better, and I don't understand why you haven't-" Mingyu cuts him off by pressing his lips against his temple.

"It's because I love you, idiot. And I told you to stop smoking. I want you alive and healthy twenty years from now," Mingyu said gently, head dipped in the crook of Wonwoo's neck. There was a layer of unshed tears in Wonwoo's glossy eyes, and he wanted to contradict everything that left Mingyu's lips. 

Instead he answered, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not entirely satisfied with this, but i'll deal with it for now ㅠㅠㅠ


	2. jihan

> chapter 2: just a speck of dust (within the galaxy)
> 
> pairing: jisoo x jeonghan
> 
> genre: light angst, fluff, overprotective!jisoo
> 
> prompt: "imagine that Person A always jumps to correct people who misgender Person B and sometimes Person B has to tell A to chill." @otpprompts
> 
> A/N: basically jisoo is cis/gay and jeonghan is trans-boy/bi and they're a beautiful couple ♡

* * *

Jisoo had convinced Jeonghan into attending a house party being thrown by God-knows-who so that he could introduce the latter to his friends. Jeonghan had suggested somewhere quieter and a bit more private, but Jisoo had protested by reasoning that "nowhere with Hansol, Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung would be anywhere near quiet." Eventually, Jeonghan had caved, and they were now standing on the front lawn, waiting to be let in by the host. 

"You're going to be fine, stop worrying," Jisoo reprimanded, rubbing soothing circles into the palm of Jeonghan's hand with his thumb. Jeonghan looked mildly surprised that he had been caught in the middle of his thinking.

"Is it that obvious?" Jeonghan whispered, dropping his gaze to the planks of wood below his feet. Jisoo chuckled softly and kissed his temple.

"I could practically hear the gears turning in your head. You're an open book, you know." Jeonghan still looked concerned and wouldn't stop fiddling with Jisoo's fingers, especially after hearing a thump on the door and a voice shouting to someone in the background to "turn down the goddamn music I couldn't hear the fucking doorbell, you dipshit."

The front door slams open and Soonyoung is slouching onto Seokmin, who's barely holding the two of them up in his drunk state. "Hey, welcome to the party, Christian boy!" Soonyoung shouts, showing off his excited jazz hands while Seokmin complains about how heavy he is. 

"Who's the pretty girl next to you?" Seokmin asks, stooping down a little to catch a glimpse of Jeonghan's face behind the shoulder-length hair covering it. Jisoo tenses after he feels Jeonghan flinch beside him, and tries not to cut off the circulation in Jeonghan's hand clasped in his as he grits his teeth.

"This is Yoon Jeonghan, my _boyfriend_." Jisoo manages to get out the introduction without snapping at two of his closest friends. He can feel Jeonghan poking his side, probably to tell him to cool down because it's okay, but it's _not_ okay, and Jisoo prays that the two people before him won't press the issue further.

Soonyoung straightens up a little, apologizing gently, and Jisoo is grateful that the boy has some sort of sense in him even though he's half wasted at eight o'clock at night. Seokmin frowns slightly, impressing that Jisoo has a lot to explain later, but doesn't argue. As if on cue, Hansol and Seungkwan barrels in, slinging their arms over Soonyoung and Seokmin's shoulders and chatting their ears off almost right away. Jeonghan looks taken aback by the sudden intrusion and Jisoo is occupied with wondering what went wrong and screwed the situation over.

When they finally notice that there are visitors, standing awkwardly on the doorstep, Hansol's jaw drops and Seungkwan's eyes bug out. Seungkwan nearly falls into Hansol from shock, and Hansol asks incredulously, "Jeongah-noona?" Jeonghan stumbles backwards at the sound of his past name, a mixture of complicated emotions strewed over his features, and Jisoo can feel anger boiling in his veins and raging in his heart.

"That's it," he growls, reaching over to grab a hold of Hansol's collar and give him a piece of his mind when a cool palm presses into his forearm and stalls his actions.

Jeonghan's voice is barely audible, and a little shaky, but Jisoo clearly hears, "It's okay, don't hurt him." He tilts his gaze to Jeonghan, sweet, gentle Jeonghan who can't inflict pain on anyone no matter how much pain it causes him. Unshed tears are glistening in his warm brown eyes, but there's a genuine concern for Hansol's safety contained in them. Jisoo looks at the white knuckles of his hands clutching a fistful of Hansol's shirtfront, Hansol's frightened expression, and back at Jeonghan before sighing and letting go.

Hansol nearly tumbles to the ground as his knees buckle from underneath him, but Jisoo honestly couldn't care less as he wipes away the stray tear on Jeonghan's cheek with the pad of his thumb. Jisoo struggles to remove the bite in his voice as he announces that they're leaving, and splutters a plethora of apologies to Jeonghan for suggesting the party in the first place on the drive home. Jeonghan simply smiles softly and kisses the corner of his mouth, a silent _it's okay,_ andJisoo decides that he must have saved a country in his past life to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://namsanlights.tumblr.com) or my [ask.fm](https://m.ask.fm/busanwoo)
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cyphertheist) if you wanna scream @ me


End file.
